


【51】First kiss

by Cherrie_bomb



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie_bomb/pseuds/Cherrie_bomb
Summary: Kai and Yeonjun practice kissing 🍒
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 8





	【51】First kiss

“Do Yeonjun sister knows what kiss is like?"  
The youngest brother next to Yeonjun suddenly said these words headlessly.

“?,Do not know."  
Yeonjun was surprised by this question, but subconsciously answered him, only to realize that Kai would call himself that way again.

“Don't call me sister! Remember?"  
The volume has increased.

“Call me brother, Yeonjun hiong, Yeonjun brother, you know?"  
The sound at the end of the sentence was slightly serious.  
Always establish a little prestige in front of the youngest brother, isn’t it?

“Yes-! Got it~~ Yeonjun sister!~ 💕"  
Huening Kai answered him in a pretentiously lovely tone, with a little bit of aegyo.

"......"  
When he acted like a baby, there was always no way to take him. It's so cute. And because Yeonjun is too soft-hearted.

It's better than call me Yeonjun xi...  
He even comforted himself like this a little bit.

“So, why is it suddenly about this question?"  
Yeonjun put his hands back on the floor and tried to ask in a relaxed tone to ease the peacekeeping atmosphere.

"Because I'm very curious."  
Huening Kai turned his head, facing Yeonjun, the distance between the two narrowed again.  
"Isn't you curious, have you tried it?"

"......Of course not."  
How is this possible. When Yeonjun was in school, he was busy with schoolwork and practice. After I debuted, it was full of schedules. Having his own free time is already precious, let alone falling in love.

“Ah, so." Huening Kai replied calmly, slowly returning to his original sitting posture.  
He put his delicate index finger in front of his lips, his expression seemed to be thinking of something bad.

YeonJun has a kind of unknown premonition.

“Then brother and I practice it, okay?"

"??????"  
Yeonjun was so surprised that he got up from the floor in a panic.  
"You, do you know what you are talking about?", his fair cheeks were flushed, and they all looked a little squat.

"Why do you want to practice?"

“Because if we practice now, maybe it will come in handy if we have a girlfriend in the future?"

Huening Kai's tone couldn't read his current mood.

"Oh oh……"

Right.  
Even Huening Kai will grow up one day. Will also fall in love with someone.  
When he have a girlfriend, he will do these things.

“Brother, practise with me, okay?"

"No." Choi Yeonjun did not hesitate.

Huening Kai:(*Weep)

How can he stand it.  
The youngest brother, who was obviously higher than herself, squatted down and made a cry. It hurts to hear.

“You…………."  
He sighed.  
"Really just for a while? Others things are not allowed to mess around"  
Forget it. All boys. A kiss will not lose a piece of meat.

"Yes——!!"  
HueninKai responded cheerfully, and the life-like cry came to an abrupt end.

Yeonjun regretted agreeing with him.

On the cherry-soft lips, a kiss was dropped.  
Yeonjun watched Huening Kai closely and quietly.  
His brow furrowed slightly looked dissatisfied, and his lips pursed a little shyly.

“Is that all right?"

Unexpectedly, Huening Kai's lips were pressed again.

Here again?

This time the kiss is different, with force applied, and a little bit forbidden to refuse. Yeonjun moved behind and found that he had already leaned against the wall and lost his way of retreat.

The dexterous tongue knocks open the white teeth, lingering deeply.  
Pressing his shins with both hands, fixed him, accepting this somewhat erotic kiss, and then closed his eyes.

"Huh!" When we separated again, Yeonjun felt that he was almost deprived of oxygen.

Raising his hand to counterattack the little bastard's arm a few times, but didn't exert any force, like a whip on cotton.

“What are you doing!"  
Is he listening?  
Why does the Huening Kai look different from usual...

Kai’s tongue licked the slender neck, causing his bad hands to rub the already erect legs.  
“Hmm, don't...this..." It was originally a refusal, and his voice changed because of lust.

Huening Kai's slender fingers touched his chest. As long as he kneaded it teasingly, the fine humming would escape from his brother’s pink lips.  
“Yeonjun sister will feel very touched here."

“Hue...Huening Kai..." He called his name intermittently in a pleasant groan.

"...Emm?" Kai stopped his hand movements and cast his gaze at Yeonjun obediently.

“I'm not a girl!!!" He scolded back with a volume that was almost roaring, and was lost again by himself, causing a swallowing action, and grasping Huening Kai's clothes nervously.  
“I mean...I’m not...your girlfriend, why are you doing these things to me?”“  
Erotic flushes covered his cheeks, but Yeonjun thought it was serious at this moment.  
"I know."  
Huening Kai gave a soft kiss in his calibration, putting away all the usual pretentiousness. Accidentally became calm, sounding unwavering.  
“I like you whether You’re a boy or a girl."

"???"  
Yeonjun’s eyes, which have a fussy tail, now are opening round with surprise “Wait..."

It's not this question! ! ! !

Before he could finish his words, Huening Kai resumed his hand movements, stroking the warm main shaft, smooth and elastic skin, everything was so sexy that he was obsessed with it. 

Their clothes were thrown on the wooden floor in a mess, and two slightly sweaty torsos were entangled on the bed. The wheezing sounded one after another.

"Ah, it hurts..." Even though he was ready, he still called out when he was being entered.

Huening Kai kissed tenderly on the beautifully-lined back, comforting his pain while comforting the place that brought pleasure to Yeonjun.  
The painful gasp turned into a sweet soft moan.

"Yeonjun, do you understand?" Kai’s soft voice came from behind, "I don't want to find a girlfriend. It's happier to stay with you than that. Now it's already good."

Pinching Yeonjun's beautiful waist with his hand, he slowly entered and exited.  
“We did something as powerful as ordinary lovers."

"No... although we are not ordinary."

No unexpected answer.  
Huening Kai raised his head,his hair wet with sweat on his forehead. Staring at the back of the pink hair of his brother, the ends of the slightly longer hair curl up.

"...Whatever. Not ordinary."

Yeonjun's face was buried in the soft pillow, can’t see his expression, only the red ears. The sound was dull through the cotton wool.

"Only me and you, like lovers,is fine."

End


End file.
